Abraço e Chocolate
by xJull
Summary: One-Shot Problemática que pouca gente vai entender.


**Naruto não me pertence. Tio Kishi me deu o Gaara de presente de aniversário. ù-u'**

Raiva.

Era só isso o que ela sentia naquele momento.

Seu dia estava mais que normal. Estava **a**normalmente estranho.

Na escola, como sempre, as aulas haviam sido cansativas e estressantes. Saíra de lá com dor de cabeça. Sua professora de português, Kurenai, havia gritado demasiado e estridentemente. Anko dera um teste surpresa de matemática, ela foi mal. Muito mal. Não era novidade.

Se suas notas continuassem como estavam ela mudaria de escola na certa. Sempre fora bem em todas as matérias, menos aquele ano. Um problema? Apenas o pensamento da garota que voava pra longe das aulas, e quando conseguia mantê-los na explicação, alguém a atrapalhava.

"_Droga..." _Sakura acabava de receber sua prova. 5,6. "_Quatro pontos...quatro pontos e essa tortura acaba... Quatro pontos e eu posso voltar a estudar normalmente, sem passar a madrugada em claro, estudando."_

Nos dois últimos tempos de aula, ela simplesmente sentou na última carteira, ao lado da janela, jogou o casaco da amiga por cima da cabeça e adormeceu.

Tentaram acordá-la. Tarde demais. A coordenadora estava ao seu lado a gritar. Por que haviam de gritar? Por que ninguém naquela vila prezava o belo dom que fora concedido nos primórdios da humanidade, o silêncio? A coordenadora fazia uma ocorrência, por pouca coisa. Sensacionalismo era o forte daquela velha senhora. Uma ocorrência por uma coisa tão comum... Metade da sala adormecera. Afinal, artes sempre fora um tédio. Os alunos não se retiravam da classe, pois amavam a professora. A única que ao menos gostava deles. A única que ao menos não lhes gritava.

No caminho de casa ela simplesmente rasgou o B.O. e jogou-o na lixeira mais próxima. Andava sem ao menos notar o caminho percorrido. Há dois anos fazia aquele mesmo percurso diariamente, seus pés simplesmente a levavam para o ponto de ônibus.

Chegou quase ao mesmo tempo em que Gaara.

__

"Yo Gaa-chan, trouxe os nomes?!"

Ele revirou um pouco a mochila. Absolutamente nada.

__

"Seu amiguinho deve ter feito bolinha de papel com eles... Toma." - disse, com um ânimo invejável, lhe entregando os mangás que uma amiga emprestara.

"Arigatou..." - ela guardou os mangás na bolsa e jogou-a de lado.

__

"Hein hein, vai no Shopen?"

Ela simplesmente não respondeu. Só estava com frio, e, necessitando de um abraço. Dentro do ônibus permaneceu em silêncio. Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Karin e Sai conversavam sobre coisas aleatórias. Quase não prestava atenção no que eles falavam. Apenas seu subconsciente respondia por si. O professor de Gaara havia dito algo interessante no mesmo dia. 'O subconsciente nunca mente'. Ela pegou a bolsa e o fichário jogados, deu o sinal de que iria descer e quando as portas se abriram, praticamente sai correndo para casa. Chorando. Ela não sabia o porquê. Simplesmente sentia um vazio.

Abriu a porta, entrou e jogou o material em um canto qualquer, e fechou-a com um chute.

Passou reto pela cozinha, foi direto para seu quarto. Jogou-se no espaço entre sua cama e o guarda roupas e foi ler Zettai Kareshi, o mangá que havia pegado mais cedo.

Quando terminou, olhou no relógio. Duas da tarde. Saiu de casa correndo e foi para o Cyber mais próximo.

"_Tudo bem Sakura, está tudo bem com você. É só manter a calma..."_****

Closed.

__

"Ótimo..."

Nas três quadras até sua casa, pegou o celular e ligou para uma amiga. Ocupado. Tentou o celular. Desligado. Assim que fechou a porta traz de si, gritou. E, novamente, desabou no choro.

__

"Okay. Teste sua inteligência Saky-chan... Pegue as outras senhas e encontre um padrão. Sempre tem um."

Depois de meia hora de tentativas, sucesso.

Vagarosamente e querendo desaparecer, entrou no MSN. Excluiu alguns fakes. Por quê? Porque sim. Foi ler fanfics. Senhorita Abracadabra.

Passado algum tempo ela pegou seu MP5, desligou o computador, deitou-se ao sofá.

Quando acordou eram oito e quinze. Okaasan chegara.

__

"Sakura. Eu vou sair. Quer ir junto?"

__

"Não, mãe... Valeu... em... mãe?!"

"Fala..."

"Será que... você pode fazer um bolo pra mim?"

"Você está bem?" - a senhora Haruno pareceu preocupar-se.

"De chocolate...?"

"Ta... amanhã, pode ser?"

"Aham." disse sorrindo. "Ah! posso usar o PC?"

"Pode... Sakura você está bem mesmo...?"

"Estou normal." - aquele foi o sorriso mais falso que já dera.

Ela estava em casa, sozinha, conversando coisas aleatórias com pessoas no MSN. O que ela queria naquele momento era uma coisa tão banal. Tão... Fútil . Ou não.

****

Um abraço e um simples pedaço de chocolate.

**N/A: Obrigada por betar Rafa-nii-san /Hachi  
****então... não entendam... isso foi só pro Hachi entende como eu to hoje...  
tpo...na boa...ele serve pra se psicólogo. Enfim...todas as minhas fics em que o Gaara aparece...ele ta OCC -.-'  
Reviews? ai depende de vocês xDD**


End file.
